Punishment Games
by Aki Shiroyuki
Summary: But what happenes when we play punishment game at home?" "Ok, first feed me with your mouth then beg me." Nuff said :D


"Ne, how 'bout a batsu-game*?" Hikaru stared at Kaoru with a smug on his face.

"Batsu…game?"

"Yup. We play rock-paper-scissor, and whoever loses must listen to all the demands of the winner for the whole day."

Kaoru considered it for a moment. _If I win, I can pay him back for the times that he teased me! Although, it seems a little stupid that it all depends on a simple game of rock-paper-scissor… _But excited by the thought of paying back to Hikaru, Kaoru agreed to play the 'batsu-game'. Hikaru was surprised that Kaoru would accept so easily, but smirked and started the game. Besides, he had nothing to worry about. It was an all-win-from-the-start thing for him.

"Rock! Paper! Scissor!"

Rock to paper, it was Kaoru's lost. Kaoru started regretting immediately at the thought that he was going to get bossed around for the whole day. Hikaru laughed and grabbed Kaoru's 'rock' that was still in mid-air and pulled him closer, a little relieved that he won. If he had lost, it wouldn't have been as fun as it would've been if he had won.

"You have to listen to me for the whole day now Kaoru." He leered at Kaoru and kicked him off the bed they were sitting on. "First, get me a glass of water, I'm so thirsty." Kaoru whimpered and went out the door banging his feet with every step. Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle at such a cute sight.

Few moments later, Kaoru got a glass full of water and handed it to Hikaru with a suspicious grin on his face.

"Here you go Hikaru! Drink up! I got this glass _specially _for you."

Hikaru grinned and officially began his _game_.

"First, you take a sip." Kaoru seemed nervous. As it was certain at this point that he did something to the water. But that wasn't a problem to Hikaru's game.

"Okay, fine! You think I can't?" Kaoru grabbed the glass in his two hands and pour the water into his mouth. Right as Kaoru was about the gulp it down his throat, Hikaru placed his index finger on Kaoru's throat.

"Don't drink it." Hikaru smiled amusingly. Kaoru stared at Hikaru with a puzzled expression with his mouth full. "Feed me. With your _mouth_."

With a click in his head Kaoru realized where Hikaru was going at and at the same time Kaoru froze, then flushed soon. He was blushing so much the tip of his ears were bright red. Hikaru laughed and grabbed Kaoru by his neck. He whispered, "C'mon. You have to listen to my demands.", and pulled Kaoru's lips to his. Kaoru's hand trembled and dropped the glass spilling the water over the bed but it didn't matter. A sweet fluid gushed into Hikaru's mouth. _Sugar water. _Hikaru laughed in his head. _That's so like Kaoru._

"Hi…Hikaru…haa…" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's face in his hands and licked his lips that were still sweet from the water. Kaoru's fragile body quivered in Hikaru's hands. Hikaru pushed Kaoru down to the bed and pinned his arms. "W..Wait! Hikaru…!" But Hikaru ignored Kaoru's struggle and kissed his neck. With every little contact Kaoru's body shuddered. Hikaru chuckled.

"What a sensitive body you have Kaoru. So cute." Hikaru slowly unbuttoned Kaoru's sweater.

"Hikaru…w…wait…I…" Kaoru's effort to push Hikaru away was futile. From the beginning Kaoru had a body delicate yet so easily breakable like a girl's. Kaoru's seemed to hate that fact from when he was a little kid, but Hikaru had come to love it.

"You lost remember Kaoru?"

Hikaru slid his hands inside Kaoru's shirts and started his way up. Kaoru's body jolted and he clutched onto Hikaru. Hikaru felt his body trembling slightly.[psst!!! Just so you know I meant Kaoru was trembling XD ] Hikaru laughed and hugged Kaoru gently. He felt the trembling go away faintly. Hikaru bit Kaoru's ear that was red again, and licked it. Kaoru fell back onto the bed and his face was covered in tears. Hikaru slid up Kaoru's shirt and kissed his chest.

"Hikaru…" Hikaru smirked and kissed Kaoru's tender lips.

"Damn it Kaoru, you're too cute." Hikaru slipped his hands in Kaoru's pants and Kaoru gasped.

"Wa…wait Hikaru…not there…"

"Why? Don't you… want me?" Hikaru smiled as Kaoru turned his flushed face because he couldn't deny.

"B..But, Hika…Ah…!" Kaoru whimpered as he felt Hikaru's hand. As Hikaru went in deeper Kaoru grasped onto the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. He searched for the hole that was twitching with his fingers. "Kya! Hi…Hikaru…!" Kaoru moaned slightly and panted as Hikaru pushed in one finger. "Haa…Hikaru… it hurts…" Hikaru kissed Kaoru vigorously as he pushed in another.

Hikaru turned Kaoru's body around and played with his identical body's nipples. Kaoru moaned sweetly which drove Hikaru crazy and crave for his younger brother. Hikaru nuzzled into Kaoru's neck and left red marks all over Kaoru's body. Seeing his brother in pleasure drove Hikaru to insanity. Hikaru played with the inside of his brother's entrance, probing the inside and scissoring. A strangled moan slid out from Kaoru's lips as his fingers dug in deeper. When his fingers found a new place, Kaoru's body jolted with a gasp.

"Hikaru-, ah-" Guaging Kaoru's reactions Hikaru knew he had found Kaoru's prostate. Making a mental note of where that spot was, he rubbed the back of Kaoru's prostate with his fingers gently and rhythmically. Kaoru's breathing was coming in rasps now. Kaoru muttered between his groans "Hikaru, please…mmf..just.." Hikaru, who was amusingly watching Kaoru's reactions, wouldn't miss a chance like this.

"What is it Kaoru?" With his thumb he stroked around the entrance, and curled and un-curled his fingers inside.

"Hika_ru_~ just… do it already…!" Hikaru smirked and with his free hand touched Kaoru's erection. Kaoru was too occupied to notice it at first, but when Hikaru started to stroke it gently his breath became even heavier.

"You know what would make me want to fuck you right now? If you begged me." [Oh god, I know, so many authors have used this idea]

"God Hikaru! You're such a tease!"

"So then is that a no?" Hikaru pouted and slipped his fingers out. As the stress from his behind abated as soon as Hikaru's fingers slipped out but Kaoru wasn't happy at all.

"Arghhh!!!" Kaoru half groaned half yelled and turned around so that he was facing Hikaru now. When he met his twin's evil smile, he put on his puppy face and reached out his hand to caress the seme's face. "Goshujin-sama**…" Hikaru's eyes widened and he felt a little tug in his boxers. "Please…"

"I have to admit, you're better than I thought." Hikaru snickered and puhed Kaoru back onto the bed. "You're making me hard all over again." Grinding at his little brother's back, Kaoru let out a whimper with every push.

"Are you in pain Kaoru? Do you want me to stop?" Kaoru stared at Hikaru through his tears and shook his head which made Hikaru chuckle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Batsu-game - punishment game

**Goshujin-sama - Master

I wrote a whole lot comments and then my internet turned down and now I'm too lazy to write it all over again T^T

so, please review and comment, this is a bit of cherry (wonder what cherry is? Visit Demi-kun's and Literate's profile)


End file.
